Leave A Light On For Me
by autumnrose2010
Summary: The angel Caleb saved Chloe from the guillotine. Now she must find her way back to Buck and Kenny Bruce at the bunker in San Diego.


Chloe opened her eyes and looked around the tiny, bleak, gray cell that was to be her home on the last night of her life. Tomorrow she would face the guillotine for her refusal to accept Nicolae's mark.

Tears filled her eyes as she thought of her little boy, Kenny. Her mind filled with memories of his sweet, innocent, baby aroma as she had lifted him into her arms and kissed his soft, silky blond hair when he had been smaller. She thought of Buck, his easy smile, the sparkle in his eyes that she knew was just for her.

She knew that she would see them both again at the Glorious Appearing, but oh, how her heart ached to see and hold them and tell them how much she loved them just once more.

**Take my hand**

**Tell me what you are feeling**

**Understand**

**This is just the beginning**

**Although I have to go**

**It makes me feel like crying**

**I don't know when I'll see you again**

Suddenly, Chloe became aware of another presence in the cell. She looked up and saw a very tall man wearing a white robe standing before her. He seemed to emit a vibrant glow, and his face shone like the sun. He had long golden hair and piercing blue eyes. Shocked, all Chloe could do was to stare wordlessly.

"I am Caleb." His voice was deep, rich, and clear as a bell. "Fear not, Chloe Williams. I am a messenger of the Most High, and He has sent me to rescue you from the clutches of the Evil One."

He beckoned to her, and wordlessly, she stood to follow him. He opened the door to the cell effortlessly, and they silently crept into the hallway. Silently, she followed him past the other cells to the door at the side of the building, which he opened just as effortlessly as he had her cell door. They walked away from the building and into the night, and presently they arrived at a train station. Chloe turned to thank Caleb, but he had disappeared.

**Darling leave a light on for me**

**I'll be there before you close the door**

**To give you all the love that you need**

**Darling leave a light on for me**

**Cause when the world takes me away**

**You are still the air that I breathe**

**I can't explain, I don't know**

**Just how far I have to go**

**But darling, I'll keep the key**

**Just leave the light on for me**

Back at the bunker, Buck silently went about his daily tasks, but his heart wasn't really in them. Since they had taken her away, he hadn't been able to feel anything except the ache in his heart that grew deeper every day.

"Where's Mommy?" little Kenny Bruce asked. God, how did you tell a child of his age that he wouldn't see his mother again until the Glorious Appearing? Although Buck knew that the time when that event was due to happen was merely months from now, to a child Kenny's age, that period would seem like a lifetime.

"I don't know exactly where she is right now," Buck truthfully told his son. "But I do know that she loves you very much, and that we will both see her again very soon."

"I want my Mommy now!" little Kenny cried, kicking and thrashing. It broke Buck's heart to witness his child's grief, but he could think of no further words of comfort to offer him.

**Yes I know**

**What I'm asking is crazy**

**You could go**

**Just get tired of waiting**

**But if I lose your love**

**Torn out by my desire**

**That would be the one regret of my life**

Buck became aware of movement outside the bunker, and his heart nearly stopped. Had the GC finally found his hiding place? How would he warn the others? And yet...what if it were someone seeking help? If that were the case, he couldn't just leave them to die out there, or to be captured by the GC...

Almost against his better judgement, Buck opened the door leading to the outside of the bunker.

_No, it couldn't be..._And yet, it was. Thin, pale, tired, and weak as she was, there was no mistaking her face.

**Just like a spark lights up the dark**

**Baby that's your heart...**

"Buck!" With her last ounce of energy, she called his name.

"Chloe! Oh, my darling..." He ran to her, embraced her, held her up, helped her into the bunker, eased her onto the sofa.

"How did you escape and find your way back?"

"There was an angel. His name was Caleb. He led me to the train station. I rode the train back to San Diego. From there...I followed my heart."

They heard the sound of light footsteps in the hallway, and a few seconds later, Kenny Bruce appeared.

"Mommy!" He ran to her and she gathered him into her arms, clinging to him as if she would never let go. She buried her face in his hair, content just to be there with the man she loved and their child.


End file.
